Official
by SapphiraSkies
Summary: Korra wasn't going to let all of their work and trying progress take a step backwards just because Tahno was too proud to put a label on what they had become. Originally posted on Tumblr.


Official

Summary: Korra wasn't going to let all of their work and trying progress take a step backwards just because Tahno was too proud to put a label on what they had become. Originally posted on Tumblr.  
Paring: Tahno/Korra  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Chapter Length: 787 words

"You know what this means, don't you, _Uh-vatar_?"

Korra raised her shoulders, shrugging with false ignorance.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea, but just in case, why don't you clarify for me?" Her lips pulled into a mischievous smirk that was normally seen on Tahno's lips.

As of lately, his mannerisms had rubbed off on her. It wasn't bothersome, though. She quite liked the look of surprise on people's faces when she opened her mouth to voice a retort that sounded like she had pulled it straight from the former pro-bender's mouth.

She felt as if she were honoring Tahno's legacy, if only through words and attitude.

"You only want to hear me admit it." His voice held an edge, but it was in good humor, for the grin on his face mirrored her own. Sometimes, all they did was joke with each other, but she liked it. The banter was fun, all in good spirit, and it kept things interesting.

With their current position, she felt deja vu. Looking up at him, their height difference evident and just a bit annoying in Korra's eyes, amusing through Tahno's own, they were standing almost exactly as they had the first night they met, a tension-filled confrontation at Narook's. The only difference between then and now was that the setting was different, the tension was different.

They knew how to push each other's buttons now. There was an intimacy that lingered between the two of them—an intimacy that was far different from anything that they had ever felt together.

"Maybe I do. You'll still say it, though, won't you?" Her smirk grew into a smile as she looked up into his eyes, so pale she doubted they were even a real color. She was smug, as she had every right to be.

They had fought hard to make this work, and Korra wasn't going to let that work and trying progress take a step backwards just because Tahno was too proud to put a label on what they had become.

A sigh left his lips, sending the dark strands of hair—unkempt, and messy, a style Korra preferred much more than his old, uniform curl—fluttering upwards, only to float back down into place, the hair just barely touching the skin of his face.

Absently, she wondered if his hair tickled his chin, and made a mental note to ask later, when the time for silly, less appropriate questions was upon them.

"You're my girlfriend," Tahno paused and Korra nodded, smiling as if to encourage him. "If you'd like to get very official, I'm your boyfriend,"

This made Korra giggle, a rather girlish sound that she was embarrassed of, but Tahno found charming. Her arms went up to rest around his neck in a loose embrace, his own arms coming to meet around her waist. Her smile was wide, and though Tahno wore a façade of annoyance, Korra knew him well enough to know that the gentle smirk that pulled at his lips was indeed genuine and pure.

"Go ahead, scream it to the world," He drawled. "Just know that it'll be your reputation that suffers for it and not mine."

Korra rolled her eyes at that and brought her hand up to very lightly tap him on the cheek.

"Shush it, _Pretty boy_," She told him, standing up on her toes just a little bit so she was almost eye-to-eye with him.

The smile on Tahno's lips grew. He anticipated what was coming next, and Korra could almost laugh at the expression on his face. She wondered if he had read her thoughts and if her final statement was even one she needed to voice.

After a moment of contemplation, the silence spent with Tahno looking at her with half-lidded eyes, studying her as if this were the first time he had ever seen her before, Korra decided that yes, she was going to say it, if only for her own satisfaction.

"People can shame all they want, I don't care. I'm the Avatar, and they're just going to have to deal with it."

. . .

**A TheRentYouPay somehow talked me into posting my Tahnorra online, so here is a rather… vague Tahnorra drabble. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
